kryptiden_wesen_aliensfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ungeheuer von Loch Ness
thumb Das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness (oder kurz: "Nessie") ist ein Süßwassermonster, das im schottischen Binnensee Loch Ness leben soll. Etymologie Der Name Nessie stammt von dem gälischen Begriff an Niseag, einem weiblichen Diminutiv vom Namen des Lochs. Er entstand möglicherweise zusammen mit den Sichtungen 1933. Der Begriff Loch Ness Monster wurde wohl erstmals von Evan Barron, dem Editor des Inverness Courier, am 2. Mai 1933, verwendet. Wissenschaftlicher Name Nessiteras rhombopteryx, gegeben von Peter Scott und Robert Rines (1975) und basierend auf den Unterwasserfotografien von 1972 und 1975. Der Name bedeutet "das Wunder von Ness mit den diamantförmigen Flossen". Namensvarianten *Bobby *Lady of the Lake *Loch Ness Monster *an Niseag Physische Beschreibung Die meisten Beschreibungen erwähnen ein großes, rundliches Objekt, das einem umgedrehten Boot ähnelt; mehrere Höcker in einer Reihe; oder einen langen Hals und einen Höcker. Gesamtlänge 3–13 Meter. Die Färbung ist grau, dunkelgrau oder schwarz; gelegentlich wird eine sandige oder helle Färbung angegeben. Die Haut ist fleckig und rau wie bei einem Elefanten. Die Unterseite wird manchmal als weiß beschrieben. Kleiner, flacher Kopf, der in den Hals übergeht. Zwei hornähnliche Auswüchse auf der Stirn. Ovale Augen. Hals 1–2 Meter lang. Meist einer bis drei Höcker, manchmal bis zu acht. Sichtungen an Land suggerieren, dass die Kreatur vier kurze, dicke Flossen besitzt. Schwanz 1,5–1,8 Meter lang mit abgerundetem Ende. Verhalten Sichtungen von zwei oder mehr Tieren gleichzeitig sind selten. Schwimmt normalerweise ruhig und ohne Wellen, aber andernfalls in einer Zickzack-Bewegung. Bewegt sich oft gegen Windströmungen oder wandert knapp unter der Wasseroberfläche, wobei ein V-förmiger Sog entsteht. Schlägt das Wasser manchmal energetisch. Kann senkrecht abtauchen. Meist tagsüber aktiv. Gelegentlich an Land gesichtet, wo es sich unbeholfen bewegt. Frisst vermutlich Fische. Verbreitung *Loch Ness, Highlands, Schottland, der größte Binnensee in Großbritannien Die Untersuchungen werden durch die Tatsache behindert, dass das Wasser durch Schwebeteilchen verdunkelt wird, die von vielen Bächen eingebracht werden. Die Sicht ist auf wenige 3 Meter reduziert, auch mit Hilfe von leistungsstarken Unterwasser-Stroboskopleuchten. Bekannte Sichtungen Der irische Missionar St. Columban soll der erste gewesen sein, der Nessie etwa um 580 sah, als er ein Wasserpferd in der Nähe der Mündung des Flusses Ness exorzierte. D. MacKenzie of Balhain stand im Oktober 1871 oder 1872 auf einem Felsen vor Abriachan, als er ein Objekt wie ein umgekipptes Boot sah, das Wasser aufwirbelte und sich von Aldourie über den See bewegte. Margaret Cameron und drei Geschwister sahen ein 19-Meter-Monster, das sich 1919 von den Bäumen ins Wasser von Inchnacardoch Bay bewegte. Es hatte zwei kurze, runde Füße und bewegte sich wie eine Raupe. Alfred Cruickshank fuhr im April 1923 in seinem Model-T-Ford den See entlang, als er einen großen, buckligen Körper sah, der ungefähr 50 Meter vor ihm etwa 1,80 Meter hoch stand. Es hatte vier Beine so dick wie die eines Elefanten und großen Füße mit Schwimmhäuten. Das Tier bellte scharf, bevor es ins Wasser glitt. Eine der frühesten modernen Sichtungen fand im März 1933 statt, als John Mackay und seine Frau einen Tumult im Wasser an der Nordspitze des Sees sahen. Ein großer, schwarzer Körper mit zwei Höckern schien mit einer vorwärts rollenden Bewegung zu schwimmen. George F. T. Spicer und seine Frau sahen, wie Nessie die Straße vor ihnen überquerte, als sie am Nachmittag des 22. Juli 1933 zwischen Dores und Foyers fuhren. Sie hatte einen langen Hals von etwa 1,80-2,40 Metern Länge und einen hohen Rücken mit einer Gesamtlänge von etwa 7,60 Metern. Br. Richard Horan von St. Benedict's Abbey, Fort Augustus, beobachtete am 26. Mai 1934 fünf Minuten lang, wie sich ein Kopf und Nacken langsam aus dem Wasser bewegten. Offensichtlich durch ein Ruderboot gestört, tauchte die Kreatur unter und hinterließ eine Kielwasserwelle im Nordosten. Sir Edward Mountain startete im Juli und August 1934 die erste organisierte Überwachung des Sees für fünf Wochen. Zwanzig arbeitslose Männer standen an fünf Tagen die Woche Wache und hinterließen elf Sichtungen und mehrere Fotos, von denen die meisten Bootswellen oder Welleneffekte darstellten. Mehr als fünfzig Menschen beobachteten am 28. Oktober 1936 dreizehn Minuten lang ein Tier mit kleinem Kopf, langem Hals und zwei schwarzen Höckern in der Nähe von Urquhart Castle. Ein Einheimischer, Duncan MacMillan, sah es zuerst, aber die Passagiere in zwei Reisebussen und einigen anderen Autos hielten bald an, um ebenfalls nachzusehen. Am 4. April 1947 fuhr J. W. McKillop, leitender Verwaltungsbeamter des Inverness County Council, mit drei anderen Männern in der Nähe von Drumnadrochit, als sie einen großen Kopf und Hals sahen, der im Wasser eine Kielwasserwelle erzeugte. Die Sichtung wurde unabhängig von einer anderen Gruppe von Autofahrern bestätigt, die eine lange, dunkle Form sahen, die sich langsam im See bewegte. Greta Finlay und ihr Sohn Harry sahen am 20. August 1952 in Aldourie Point ein buckliges Tier aus dem Wasser auftauchen. Der Kopf hatte zwei 15 Zentimeter lange Auswüchse an seinem Ende und ragte etwa 60 Zentimeter aus dem Wasser. Christine Fraser war eine der Bustouristen, die am 8. Oktober 1957 ein 7,60 Meter langes Tier mit drei Buckeln in der Nähe von Strone sahen. Der mittlere Buckel bewegte sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit hin und her. Am 25. August 1962 sah der Schriftsteller F. W. "Ted" Holiday eine schwarz-graue Kreatur, 12,10-13,70 Meter lang, die sich in der Nähe der Mündung des Flusses Foyers hin und her bewegte. Im Jahr 1967 wurde der Biochemiker Roy Mackal von Nessies Realität überzeugt, nachdem ein 2,4-Meter-Rücken neben dem Boot aufgetaucht war, in dem er investigative Hydrophone abstellte. Auf der einen Seite sah er die Spitze einer linken Brustflosse. Im Oktober 1969 pilotierte Dan Scott Taylor Jr. ein persönlich gebautes, 2 Tonnen schweres, gelbes Mini-U-Boot, den Viperfish, auf mehreren Tauchgängen bis zum Grund des Sees. Bei einer Gelegenheit wurde er von einem festen Objekt getroffen, das um 16 Knoten schneller abtauchte als das U-Boot. Im September 1970 sahen Roy Mackal, Robert Love und Jeff Blonder von ihrem Boot Fussy Hen aus ein schwarzes Objekt in der Urquhart Bay auftauchen, anscheinend der Rücken und die Flosse eines großen Tieres. Am 23. Juni 1971 beobachteten Robert H. Rines und seine Frau Carol einen 6 Meter langen Buckel, der sich in Urquhart Bay bewegte. Die letzte Sichtung an Land fand am 8. Juli 1979 in der Nähe von Foyers statt. Donald MacKinnon sah, wie ein graues Tier, etwa zweieinhalb Meter lang, aus dem Wald auftauchte, zum See hinabstieg und ins Wasser glitt. Er sah deutlich vier Fuße mit je drei Zehen. Am 21. Juli 1987 sahen Barbara Grant und Mary Appleby nördlich der Abzweigung von Abriachan ein rötlich-braunes, säulenartiges Objekt aus dem Loch ragen. Grant stoppte das Auto und schaute erneut, aber diesmal sahen die Frauen ein dunkles Objekt, das sich mit beträchtlicher Geschwindigkeit bewegte. Edna MacInnes und David Mackay sahen am 17. Juni 1993 etwa zehn Minuten lang ein dunkelbraunes Tier mit einem giraffenähnlichen Kopf und Hals umherschwimmen. Am 24. April 1999 sahen Dave Turner und ein Freund vom Inverfarigaig Nature Trail aus ein Unterwasserobjekt mit vier Gliedmaßen, die sich langsam und ruckartig bewegten. Fotografie Folgt Sonarbeweise Folgt Galerie Nessie_Hugh_Gray.jpg|Das erste Foto von Nessie, aufgenommen von Hugh Gray am 12. November 1933. Nessie_R._Kenneth_Wilson.jpg|Das "Foto des Chirurgen" von Nessie, angeblich von R. Kenneth Wilson am 1. April 1934 aufgenommen. Nessie_William_Rebsamen.jpg|Im Jahr 1934 sah Arthur Grant Nessie, während er auf seinem Motorrad auf der Straße entlang des Sees fuhr. Nessie_Lachlan_Stuart.jpg|Foto von Nessie, aufgenommen von Lachlan Stuart am 14. Juli 1951. Nessie_an_Land.jpg|Dieses Gemälde zeigt Nessie bei einem Landgang. Mögliche Erklärungen #'Das Kielwasser von Booten' erklärt einige Beobachtungen einer Reihe von Höckern. Ein Kielwasser hält zwanzig bis dreißig Minuten an, nachdem das Boot, das es hinterlassen hat, vorüber ist. Eine Stehende Welle (ein Interferenzeffekt, der entsteht, wenn sich zwei Wellen schneiden), die aus einer Entfernung oder einem ungeraden Winkel gesehen wird, kann mit schwarzen Höckern verwechselt werden. Ein entferntes Motorboot kann auch als schwimmendes Tier falsch identifiziert werden. #Die Kegelrobbe ''(Halichoerus grypus)'' kann in kanadischen Gewässern bis zu 2,3 Meter groß werden, obwohl Exemplare im Ostatlantik kleiner sind. Die größten Kolonien finden sich in Großbritannien auf den Hebriden, Orkneys und Shetlandinseln. Sir Edward Mountain plädierte 1934 für die Erklärung durch eine Robbe. Robben erreichen den See tatsächlich von Zeit zu Zeit. Gordon Williamson fotografierte 1985 den kleineren Seehund ''(Phoca vitulina)'' in Loch Ness, und Dick Raynor erhielt die erste fotografische Aufnahme einer Kegelrobbe auf einem Videoband, das im Oktober 1999 in Urquhart Bay aufgenommen wurde. #'Ein schwimmender Rothirsch ''(Cervus elaphus)' wird von Stuart Campbell als Erklärung für die 1952 erfolgte Greta-Finlay-Sichtung herangezogen. Im Juli und August trägt ein männlicher Hirsch im zweiten Jahr ein samtbesetztes, kurzes Geweih, das an Nessie-Hörner erinnert. #'Hausrinder (Bos taurus)' waten manchmal bis zu ihren Bäuchen im Wasser und weiden an überhängenden Ästen. #'Enten oder Gänse', die nahe an der Oberfläche in enger Formation schwimmen oder fliegen, könnten aus der Entfernung als sich bewegendes, buckliges Tier erscheinen. Mögliche Kandidaten für Höckerreihen- oder Kopf-und-Hals-Sichtungen sind der '''Mittelsäger ''(Mergus serrator), der '''Gänsesäger ''(Mergus merganser), der '''Zwergtaucher ''(Tachybaptus ruficollis), der '''Prachttaucher ''(Gavia arctica), die '''Kanadagans ''(Branta canadensis)' oder der '''Kormoran ''(Phalacrocorax carbo). #Der '''Europäische Stör ''(Acipenser sturio)'' in Großbritannien kann bis zu 2,7 Meter lang werden. Die Knochenplatten am Rücken dieses seltenen Fisches sind jedoch unverwechselbar und entsprechen nicht den Nessie-Beschreibungen. #Ein Riesenaal, 5,4 Meter lang, soll einst in einem Einführungsrohr des Foyers-Wasserkraftwerk an dem Loch festgesessen haben, aber dieses ist nicht nachgewiesen worden. Europäische Aale ''(Anguilla anguilla)'' werden nur 1,5 Meter lang, während der Meeraal ''(Conger conger)'' nur bis zu 3 Meter erreicht. #'Trugbilder'. Objekte wie Baumstämme oder Vögel können langgestreckt erscheinen oder sich unter bestimmten atmosphärischen Bedingungen, insbesondere Dunst, scheinbar gewunden bewegen. #'Schwimmende Bäume oder Baumstämme', die im Wasser stehen und sich unter starker Strömung bewegen, können Nessie ähneln. #Adrian Shine und andere haben vorgeschlagen, dass Thermoklinen, oder Schichten von kontrastierenden Unterwassertemperaturen, Wellen erzeugen können, die unbelebte Objekte wie Baumstämme dazu bringen, auf ungewöhnliche Weise zu sinken, zu steigen oder zu treiben. #'Vegetationsmatten' können sich auf dem Boden des Lochs bilden, dann aufsteigen und sich schnell auf der Oberfläche, unter dem Druck von durch Bakterien erzeugtem Gas, bewegen. Diese Erklärung wurde von Maurice Burton vorgebracht, der schrieb, dass Baumstämme oder Zweige in der Matte für Kopf-Hals-Berichte verantwortlich sein könnten. #Ein überlebender Plesiosaurier, ein Mitglied einer Gruppe von Meeresreptilien, die mit paddelartigen Gliedmaßen schwammen. Einige, aber nicht alle Arten, hatten lange Hälse und die Körperlänge variierte zwischen 1,8 und 14 Metern. Die Augen neigten dazu, nach oben zu zeigen, und die Hälse hatten eine begrenzte vertikale Bewegung, was die Kopf-Hals-Haltung unwahrscheinlich machte. Das Loch Ness-Tier müsste endotherm sein, um das schottische Klima zu überleben. Plesiosaurier schwammen entweder wie Seelöwen, mit einem Abwärts- und Rückwärtsschlag, oder wie Meeresschildkröten, mit einer Acht, die Auftrieb und Vorwärtsbewegung erzeugte. Die Langhalsformen waren wahrscheinlich langsamere Schwimmer, die Fische von unten überfielen. Sie sind nun bekannt dafür, ein Brustbein besessen zu haben, das terrestrische Exkursionen erlaubt haben könnte. Plesiosaurier-Fossilien sind kontinuierlich von der mittleren Trias (vor 238 Millionen Jahren) bis zum Ende der Kreidezeit (vor 65 Millionen Jahren) bekannt, obwohl es am Ende des Jura (vor 144 Millionen Jahren) ein kleineres Aussterben gab, welches die Vielfalt verringerte. Ichthyologe Denys W. Tucker vom British Museum of Natural History befürwortete 1960 eine Plesiosaurierhypothese. Karl Shuker befürwortet auch diese Hypothese und schreibt, dass es nicht unvernünftig ist, anzunehmen, dass Nachkommen dieser mesozoischen Meeresreptilien sich an eine Süßwasserumgebung und ein kaltes Klima anpassten, wobei sie unterschiedliche physikalische Eigenschaften wie Barthaare, Haare, Hörner und Buckel entwickelten. #Ein überlebender basilosaurider Urwal, vorgeschlagen von Roy Mackal. Einige Basilosaurier waren schlangenförmig, wurden bis zu 24,3 Meter lang und lebten im späten Eozän vor etwa 42 Millionen Jahren. Sie hatten Schwanzflossen, aber es ist unbekannt, ob sie hauptsächlich zum Antrieb oder zum Steuern verwendet wurden. Diese Tiere sind hauptsächlich aus dem Südosten der USA und Ägypten bekannt, waren aber möglicherweise weltweit verbreitet. #Eine unbekannte Art von großen, langhalsigen Fischottern wurde ebenfalls von Maurice Burton vorgeschlagen. #Der Fischotter ''(Lutra lutra)'' wurde von Ronald Binns und Maurice Burton in den 1980er Jahren als Erklärung favorisiert. Er hat einen dunkelbraunen, schlanken Körper, normalerweise 60-90 Zentimeter lang, obwohl größere Exemplare erfasst worden sind. Seine Augen sind hoch auf dem Kopf platziert, sodass er sehen kann, wenn der Rest des Körpers unter Wasser ist. Otter sind verspielt und drehen und wenden sich oft an der Oberfläche. #Eine unbekannte Art von langhalsigen Riesenrobben; im Zusammenhang mit dem von Bernard Heuvelmans angenommenen marinen Langhals. Erstmals von Antonie Cornelius Oudemans 1934 vorgeschlagen. #Ein Schwertwal ''(Orcinus orca)'' wurde von Roy Chapman Andrews vorgeschlagen, nachdem er das Foto des Chirurgen von 1934 gesehen hatte. #Ein Belugawal ''(Delphinapterus leucas)'' wurde 1933 von P. C. Grimshaw vom Royal Scottish Museum vorgeschlagen, obwohl diese Weißwale nicht im Nordatlantik anzutreffen sind. Alle modernen Wale müssen regelmäßig an die Wasseroberfläche schwimmen und atmen, was im See leicht zu beobachten wäre. #Eine gigantische Amphibie, zuerst von Malcolm Burr und Rupert T. Gould 1934 und dann von Roy Mackal 1976 befürwortet. Mackal schlug einen fossilen Eogyriniden vor, ein Mitglied einer Familie von krokodilartigen Raubtieren mit aalähnlichen Schwänzen, die vor 300 Millionen Jahren in der Karbonzeit lebten. Diese Süßwasser-Anthracosaurier waren bis zu 4,5 Meter lang. Sie hatten schwache Glieder, die wie Flossen aussahen. #Im Jahr 1966 schlug Roy Mackal einen Wirbellosen, vielleicht eine unbekannte riesige Meeresschnecke (Überordnung Opisthobranchia) vor, die sich an Süßwasser anpasste, basierend auf Variationen bei Nessies berichteter Rückenkontur. #Eine riesige Form des fossilen (möglicherweise segmentierten) ozeanischen Wirbellosen Tullimonstrum gregarium, gefunden in Mazon Creek, Illinois, 1958, der vor 300 Millionen Jahren in der Karbonzeit lebte. Sein langer Rüssel (der Kiefer mit mehreren Zähnen enthielt) hat eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit dem langen Hals und Kopf von Nessie; seine Augen waren jedoch an anderer Stelle am vorderen Teil des Körpers angeordnet. Das Tier war nur 12-15 Zentimeter lang. Sein Schwanz hatte eine Rücken- und zwei horizontale Flossen, alle dreieckig. Seine Taxonomie ist ungewiss, obwohl einige ihn unter den Schnecken platzieren. Diese unwahrscheinliche Erklärung für Nessie wurde 1968 von F. W. Holiday gefördert. #Wasserstörungen durch kleine Erdbeben entlang des Great Glen Fault wurden vom italienischen Geologen Luigi Piccardi im Jahr 2001 vorgeschlagen. #Andere Erklärungen sind: ein Riesenhai ''(Cetorhinus maximus); der '''Rüssel eines entkommenen Zirkus-Elefanten ''(Elephas maximus); ein '''Walross ''(Odobenus rosmarus); '''Minen des Ersten Weltkriegs'; ein böser Geist (vorgeschlagen von Donald Omand); ein übernatürlicher Drache mit Verbindungen zu unbekannten Flugobjekten (UFOs) (vorgeschlagen von F. W. Holiday); und ein außerirdisches Haustier, das von Raumfahrern verlassen wurde (befürwortet von Erik Beckjord). Literatur *George M. Eberhart: Mysterious Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology - Volume 2, ISBN 978-1909488250 (N-Z); Eintrag: "Nessie" Kategorie:Europa Kategorie:Aquatische Kryptiden Kategorie:Limnische Kryptiden Kategorie:Reptilien (Amniota) Kategorie:Sauropsida Kategorie:Sauropterygia Kategorie:Säugetiere Kategorie:Robben Kategorie:Wale Kategorie:Huftiere Kategorie:Amphibien Kategorie:Fische Kategorie:Weichtiere Kategorie:Lebende Fossilien